kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Saki Momose
was Hiiro Kagami's girlfriend prior to her death from game illness. She gave birth to the Bugster known as Graphite. Character History Saki was a medical student at Seito University, along with her boyfriend Hiiro. While they both cared for each other, Saki was often hurt by Hiiro's cold personality. thumb|Saki's final moment before fading into data. In 2011, Saki was infected by the Bugster virus, and was brought to CR for treatment. Not wanting to distract Hiiro, Saki kept her Game Illness secret from him. Unbeknownst to anyone, Kuroto Dan had deliberately infected her with a larger dose of the virus and provoked her stress, worsening her condition so as to complete the evolution of the Graphite Bugster. Already weak from using a Proto Gashat, Taiga Hanaya was unable to defeat the virus that emerged from her. Hiiro found out just in time to make it to her deathbed. Saki asked Hiiro to become the greatest doctor in the world before fading into data. Post-mortem Five years later, Saki was ultimately avenged by Brave along with the other doctor Riders when they used the divided Hunter Gamer to terminate Graphite. It was revealed by Kuroto Dan to Hiiro that Saki was among many people vanished into data stored in Proto Gashats. As the Proto Gashats are released from Ministry of Health's protection by Kuroto's father, Masamune Dan, latter held Saki, who is sealed inside Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z a hostage to force Hiiro Kagami into joining his side. After Hiiro manages to betray CR and steal Emu's current Gamer Driver, Masamune fulfills his promise to revive Saki. However, the form he revived was incomplete, nothing more than a shell that only repeated Saki's last words. In order to gain Saki's consciousness back, Hiiro was forced to continue working with Masamune. After Masamune suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Ex-Aid, Masamune's bribe turned into a threat: Hiiro would use Taddle Legacy and eliminate Parado in order to eliminate Ex-Aid, or Saki's data would be erased. The threat of erasing Saki's data was used again in an attempt to coerce Hiiro into sabotaging Taiga's life-saving surgery. However, Hiiro chose to save Taiga's life rather than revoke his integrity as a doctor. As a punishment, Masamune erased Saki's data, presumably killing her permanently. A victim of the Game Disease, Saki Momose was acknowledged by Dr. Emu Hojo as he spoke at a televised press conference by the Ministry of Health following the demise of mastermind Masamune Dan, striking a chord with Haima. It is later shown that Saki's data was returned after Masamune activated his Reset. However, she's now under control of Lovelica for unknown reasons. Personality Although Hiiro usually ignores her to focus on his studies, Saki still loves him despite her frustrations. Before her death, she encouraged Hiiro to become the best doctor in the world, showing that she always supports his choices nevertheless. Behind The Scenes Portrayal Saki Momose is portrayed by . Appearances **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 37: Resolution of The White Knight! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 45: Endless Game **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending ***Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe }} References Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Civilian Category:Stub Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Deceased Category:Bugster-infected Patients Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good